


Bloom/Sky Drabbles #3 - Height Differences

by EnchantixSunset93



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantixSunset93/pseuds/EnchantixSunset93
Summary: Bloom gets ready for her engagement party. The last drabble prompt I got in my ask box on Tumblr the prompt was Height Differences
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 41





	Bloom/Sky Drabbles #3 - Height Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done I am so, so sorry for how long this took. But I finally finished it! here is the last drabble prompt I got in my askbox from weeks ago from gins-potter (On both here and Tumblr) her prompt is height differences. I hope you like it! I got stuck on this for a while and wasn’t sure how it should go. This is my shortest drabble to date clocking in at 598 words but I hope it’s still good. As always if anyone has any more Bloom/Sky drabble prompts for me feel free to drop them in my inbox here or on tumblr.

Eraklyon’s suns shone down on the city. The sky was clear and blue. The palace was bustling with it's staff racing to get everything ready for a very special party. Bloom and Sky's engagement party to be exact. It had been a long time coming but it had all been worth it. After many trials and tribulations the couple were finally engaged for real this time. Bloom was seated in front of a mirror while Stella rushed around her with every make-up product known to mankind applying it all expertly.

"You didn't have to do this Stella, really I could've done this by myself." Bloom giggled while trying not to move too much as Stella worked her magic.

"I know you're perfectly capable dahling, but if you were to do it on your own you'd have maids swarming around you trying to do everything for you and I mean no offence but some of these maids couldn't tell the difference between primer and foundation." 

"I'll be sure to tell them the difference for next time." A new voice chimed in. Stella jumped a little, thankfully she hadn't taken the mascara wand out of its holder yet otherwise she would've most definitely jabbed Bloom in the eye. She looked behind Bloom to see Sky standing in the doorway with an amused smirk that rivalled one of Riven's.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Stella asked with a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Well, I live here." Sky began sarcastically earning him a slight giggle from Bloom "and I just wanted to check up on my fiancée and see if she's nearly ready." 

Stella finished applying the mascara to Bloom's eyelashes and then finished off her look with a bright red lipstick and a touch of highlighter. After a spritz of setting spray and a protection spell just incase. Bloom was finally ready for the party.

“Voila!” Stella exclaimed standing back to admire her work.

“Thanks, Stell you did an amazing job!” Bloom smiled as she turned the chair around to face Sky who was lost for words at how beautiful she looked. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Bloom giggled as she stood up and walked over to him. Sky had gotten a bit taller since Bloom saw him last since conflicting schedules had kept them apart for a few months. Bloom now came up to just before his shoulders even in heels which she noticed right as she got close to give him a kiss. She smiled as she hovered a bit off the ground and leaned in to capture his lips on hers. After a moment they parted and Bloom lowered back down onto the ground.

“If you get any taller I’m gonna have to get some higher heels just to be able to kiss you.” she said with a giggle. Sky grinned and then scooped her up bridal style.  
“Or I could just do this.” he laughed and gave her a quick kiss.

“Okay! That’s enough, you two. We’ve got a party to get to remember?” Stella chimed in as she levitated Bloom out of Sky’s arms and put her back down on the ground. Bloom gave her an annoyed look but it soon faded and was replaced with a smile.

“Yeah, we should head on down now.” Bloom agreed as she, Sky and Stella made their way down to the courtyard where the rest of the Winx, Specialists, both sets of Bloom’s parents, Sky’s parents and a whole heap of other guests were waiting for the happy couple.


End file.
